Of Cleaning and Mistletoes
by k4gh
Summary: Mikan, Natsume and a mistletoe in the middle of May. Natsume? What's a mistletoe? NatsumexMikan drabble.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Of Cleaning and Mistletoes**

Mikan looked up from her work, she had been asked to clean up there dormitory attic and she, being a no star had not much rights to refuse. She sighed as she picked up a pile of boxes to transfer to the other corner. She walked slowly, afraid to cause another big mess (brought on by the boxes). "If I drop these I'll have to do everything all over again! I have to be careful!"

_Must… be… care—_

"MISS SAKURA!" robot Takahashi's voice rang through the halls, startling Mikan. And you could guess what had happened next.

_Thump! Thump!_

"This academy hates me…" Mikan murmured as she struggled to get up.

Mikan heaved a sigh as she walked back to her dorm room. Cleaning the attic was a lot of work… the accident wasn't any help to her either. Why oh why did she have to be stuck as a no star? It's not like she still hasn't mastered the use of her nullifying alice, in fact she was pretty good with it now. So why was she still a no star?

"What are you doing out here this late?" A familiar voice asked.

Mikan started from her thoughts as she stared at the figure in front of her, she quickly backed away, "A-a ghost?"

"It's me you idiot," the figure spoke as it raised one finger, flame spouting from its tip, giving enough light to see the stranger's face.

"N-natsume? Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that question, what are you doing wandering out here this late?" He repeated.

Mikan turned away with a pout, "It's not like it's my fault. I'm a no star and we no stars get to clean stuff,"

Natsume rolled his eyes, "That didn't answer my question at all polka-dots,"

"Geez Natsume I told you a hundred times, my name is Mikan not polka-dots… and you sound like my grandpa," Mikan stated as a matter of fact, earning a growl from the latter. "If you must know, I was asked to clean the attic. Now would you please move out of the way so I can go to my room and sleep?"

"Wait,"

"What?"

"You have something in your hair," He said flatly, raising another finger to point at her left ponytail.

"Huh?" Mikan breathed as she reached to inspect her hair. Hair. Ribbon. Hair. Spiky thingy. Hair. Wait! Spiky thingy? So this was why her head hurt, with a sigh she pulled the spiky thingy from her ponytail. "What is it?" Mikan asked. She held the spiky thing near Natsume's finger as he leaned in to get a better look.

"Mistletoe," Natsume answered, he shifted his gaze, looking at her expectantly.

Dead silence.

"What is a mistletoe?"

Natsume gave out an exasperated sigh, this girl was too naïve. "You really are an idiot, little girl,"

"I was asking nicely you pervert! Now can you please tell me what it is!"

"I don't want to tell you,"

"Tell me!"

"I won't go wasting any ounce of my saliva just to give you an explanation,"

"But I really want to knooooooowwwwww!"

"Geez woman, tone down your voice, do you want to wake the whole dormitory up?" Natsume scowled as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you… really want to know?"

"Well of course! Why the heck do you think was I screaming my mouth of!"

Mikan blinked as the lights went out, "What? Hey Natsume! What happened to you—"

Mikan squeaked as she felt Natsume pull her closer to him. And then, to her surprise, Natsume's lips landed on hers, pecking her softly on the lips before pulling away. Mikan slowly opened her eyes blushing madly. What the heck was that for! Did it even have anything to do with her question! Her hand rose to touch her lips. Although she had to admit, it was quite… nice even if it was for a short while.

"What are you still doing there polka-dots? Get to sleep!" Natsume called out to her.

Mikan awoke from her thoughts. She blinked and saw Natsume, smirking from the corner leading to his room. _Is he going to sleep already…?_

And then reality kicked in.

"NATSUME! You still haven't told me what a mistletoe is!"

**End.**

**A/N: **Yes, suckish. Heheh…I kind of revised it...o.o i wish its still good though, thanks to those who reviewed so far!Anyway, I hope they weren't too OOC, please review:3

-k4


End file.
